


Doing Something Right

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Karaoke, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: After a rough first year, Dean finally figured out the perfect way to let Castiel know how much he loves him.





	Doing Something Right

"Come on Sammy the best I can come up with is eating some bacon cheeseburgers sitting on Baby's hood while looking at the stars." Dean knew after the year that he just put Castiel through, their first anniversary had to made into something special, but knowing he wasn't exactly the most romantic, he went to Sam for a better idea he had.

"Seriously Dean, that the best you've got? The poor guy practically followed you around like a puppy for months before you finally put him out of his misery and gave him a chance and had your first date." Sam gave the best bitchface he could muster while studying for his quiz next week.

Sam never had these problems in his relationship, he and Jess fit together like two puzzle pieces. They never had the awkward glances that Castiel and Dean shared, no months of questioning if the feelings were mutual.

"Don't look at me like that Sammy" Dean threw a pillow at Sams face trying to keep the moment light. "I know I've been a screw-up, so tell me how I can not screw this one important day up" Dean was actually pleading with his little brother, he wasn't happy about it, but anything to keep Castiel in his life.

"Alright, I can tell this really means something to you. Okay, why don't you recreate a favorite memory of his from this year? Maybe take him back to where you had your first date?" Sam glanced over his book while highlighting a few lines.

Romantic things always came easy for Sam, why couldn't it be the same for Dean? 

"That's great and all Sammy, but our first date was at the roadhouse, I barely paid him any attention and I'm pretty sure that's the monthly karaoke night this month." Dean was all but defeated, there was no way he could make this first anniversary special enough to show Cas how lucky he really felt to have his love.

"Has Cas heard you sing yet?" Sam gave a cursory glance from his notebook

"Sammy you're a genius!!!" Dean jumped up and ran out of Sam's dorm room. 

He had only two weeks to find the perfect song, make sure Jo had it on the karaoke list and most important, muster up the courage to sing it in front of his Cas.

 

*******

The big night was upon them, and Dean's heart was pounding from the moment he picked Cas up for their date.

"Dean, you seem uncomfortable... are you okay?" Cas could tell there was something off about Dean, part of him was afraid that tonight of all nights, Dean was going to decide that he didn't want Cas anymore.

"I'm alright Cas. I'm just ready for dinner. Aren't you?" Dean tried his best to keep the nervous tremor out of his voice, he knew what the night ahead of them held, he just hoped it was as perfect as he envisioned.

When they pulled up to the roadhouse, Cas was slightly saddened, it was their first anniversary after all, and he was hoping for something more....intimate.

"OKay so, I know this isn't the most romantic place in the world, but I have something special planned for you. I just hope you like it." Dean grabbed Cas's hand as they got out of the car and pushed through the doors.

Cas rolled his eyes, it was karaoke night, Couldn't get anymore unromantic than spending the night listening to a bunch of drunk Co-eds sing off-key to the top 40s. 

Pleasantly surprised, they didn't even have to order. Jo was working tonight before she started up karaoke night and brought them their usual minutes after they sat down.

"Hey guys!!! I didn't expect to see you here tonight" Jo smiled at Cas and winked at Dean as she sat down their drinks.  
"Someone else will bring out your food, I've gotta get the entertainment started up. I hope you guys have a good night." She walked off to drop her apron behind the bar before she headed over to the stage and announced the start of karaoke sign-ups.

After a few regulars, she picked up the microphone and announced that they had a special guest performing tonight and asked him to come to the stage.

Much to Cas' surprise Dean got up and walked towards the stage grabbing the acoustic guitar before taking a seat on the stool placed center stage.

Cas stared wide-eyed, he didn't know that Dean sang.

"This song is for someone very special to me, I know it's been a long year and I don't always express myself in the best way. I hope this song explains how lucky I feel to have you in my life. " Dean chuckles to himself before a few practice strums on the guitar.

The tune to "Must Be Doing Something Right" begins to echo through the speakers and Cas is in a wide-eyed daze as Dean stares him down through the first verse. By the chorus, Cas has a dumbfounded in love look on his face.

"Must be doing something right  
I just heard you sigh  
and lean into my kiss  
and close those deep blue need you eyes"

Cas' eyes begin to water and sparkle in the dim lights of the roadhouse. This was the surprise Dean had for him and he was loving every single moment.  
"I don't know what I did  
to earn a love like this  
but baby I, must be doing something riiiight"

By the time Dean was finished singing, his green eyes were twinkling with unshed tears. Cas had a few tears streaming down his face. The entire roadhouse erupted into applause as Dean was brought back to the reality that there were other people in the room with him and Cas.

Dean put the guitar back on the stand and made his way over to Cas where he was standing.

"I hope you liked your gift, I mean I know it wasn't like your favorite song or anything, and I probably could have practiced....." Dean was rambling still somehow nervous and embarrassed standing right in front of Cas.

"That was amazing." Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him to silence his nervous rambling. "I didn't know that you could sing like that Dean. I loved it." Dean blushed at the praise Cas showered him with. 

He didn't know how, but he was going to keep Cas in his life for as long as Cas would have him.


End file.
